


Вопрос привычки

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), HelenRad



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, UST, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Конец света — еще не повод отказываться от фантазий и любимых привычек.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Вопрос привычки

Кроули понятия не имел о каких-то там устрицах, но сообразил, что это точно стоящая вещь, когда Азирафель, пробуя их, мечтательно закатил глаза, прищёлкнув при этом языком. Разумеется, это скользкое нечто не сделало Кроули враз своим поклонником, но как способ привлечь внимание ангела оно сработало великолепно. И Кроули взял на заметку эту уловку. Вообще в арсенале демона таких уловок должно быть великое множество, и, вне всяких сомнений, так оно и было, но на Азирафеля почти все они никак не действовали. Зато устрицы таили в себе поистине огромный потенциал.

— Разве это не божественно, Кроули?

В такое мгновение более слабый демон мог бы и развоплотиться от снизошедшей на него благодати — этот ангел умел убеждать. Его мечтательная полуулыбка и подёрнутый поволокой взгляд действовали на Кроули так, будто змеем-искусителем в их тандеме был ангел. 

— Неплохо.

— Возможно, ты не распробовал, мой дорогой. Возьми ещё.

Признаваться, что наблюдать за Азирафелем гораздо приятнее, чем тянуть в рот всякую гадость, было неспортивно, а потому Кроули пробовал эти дурацкие устрицы бесконечное число раз. А еще он нашел отличный способ отвлечься от их навязчивого вкуса. Ну, как ему тогда показалось. 

Воображение никогда не подводило Кроули, а потому представить, как ангел получает удовольствие от чего-то другого, получилось мгновенно. Земные тела были просто созданы для таких незатейливых удовольствий, отчего-то сильно неодобряемых представителями почти всех религиозных конфессий, которых для настоящего хаоса, на вкус Кроули, всё ещё было маловато.

— Просто великолепно...

Азирафель томно прикрыл глаза, смакуя лакомство и не оставляя Кроули ни единого шанса подумать о чём-то другом, кроме как о... дегустации. О, да! Именно. Кроули мог бы кончиком языка коснуться шеи Азирафеля, для начала, а потом осторожно прихватить зубами мочку его уха, привлекая внимание к себе, прежде чем основательно заняться его шеей и ключицами, где кожа должна быть особенно чувствительной.

— Тебе нравится, Кроули?

— Очень.

Кроули даже не потребовалось представлять, что могло произойти дальше — хватило зрелища мелькнувшего между зубами языка и счастливого блеска глаз Азирафеля, чтобы на несколько мгновений выпасть из реальности, переживая пароксизм умопомрачительного удовольствия.

— Я рад, что сумел тебя порадовать, — Азирафель довольно откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся. — И обрати внимание на этот неуловимый аромат моря, сдобренный лёгкой остринкой.

— Нгх, — согласился Кроули, понимая, что почти выдал себя. — Ну, да... море...

— У тебя всё хорошо? — недоверчиво прищурился Азирафель.

— Всё прекрасно. Тип-топ. Крутотенюшки! — Кроули встал так резко, что едва не уронил стул. — Вспомнил о деле... надо по-быстрому искусить кое-кого... ничего личного...

— Понимаю. 

Разумеется, никакого дела у него не было. Разве что заползти в свою нору и забыться тревожным сном, в котором Азирафель смотрел на Кроули, как на изысканный десерт, и предвкушающе облизывался, собираясь отведать. Надо ли говорить, что пришлось убираться из Рима, чтобы избежать дальнейших неловкостей? 

В следующий раз их с Азирафелем пути пересеклись в Константинополе, и Кроули не смог бы ответить и самому себе, зачем согласился попробовать то молодое вино, от которого фантазии мгновенно устремились в привычное русло подобно потоку вод из-за рухнувшей плотины.

Азирафель смаковал напиток, а Кроули представлял, что взгляд ангела совсем по иной причине становится мечтательно-томным, а потом и вовсе теряет осмысленность, и влажные губы размыкаются лишь для того, чтобы просить: «Ещё!» Ох, как бы Кроули тогда постарался... Проклятье! Хорошо ещё, что для этой встречи он частично сменил гендерные признаки. Как сказали бы смертные, от греха подальше, а в случае Кроули — подальше от ангельского внимания. Что, конечно, не очень-то и помогло — возбуждение никуда не делось, просто приобрело немного другую форму. Не столь заметную.

В королевстве Уэссекс неплохо готовили мясо, позже в Лондоне подавали изумительный виноград, но всё это померкло, когда смертные начали увлекаться шоколадом и изобрели на его основе множество десертов. Впрочем, Азирафель оценил и шоколад с мясом, и мясо с шоколадом... а нежные сырные соусы и суфле? По мере того, как смертные развивали высокое искусство кулинарии, Кроули всё сильнее увязал в своих фантазиях.

В конце концов, гастрономические пристрастия довели Азирафеля до Бастилии. Надо сказать, что серые камни стен, ржавые цепи и усыпанный сеном пол дико контрастировали со щегольским костюмом ангела, пусть даже и вышедшим из моды. Появившийся в камере палач усугубил диссонанс настолько, что Кроули пришлось принимать меры. Для начала он остановил время, обездвижил палача и только потом завёл непринуждённый разговор на нейтральную, как ему казалось, тему.

— Кроули, — просиял Азирафель, стремительно оборачиваясь. — Боже правый...

От его быстрого взгляда пробудились самые смелые фантазии. Крайне неуместные в столь неподходящем месте — и с этим надо было что-то делать. Срочно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты забыл в Бастилии? Ты же открыл книжную лавку?

— Да, — Азирафель смущённо потупил взгляд. — Я проголодался... точнее, я захотел блинчиков. И бриошей. 

И он принялся рассказывать, что нигде кроме Парижа не найти столь замечательных блинчиков, поэтому представить, как ангел мечтательно прикрывает глаза и томно облизывает губы, не составило большого труда. Более того, сцена сложилась самым непостижимым образом, и Кроули явственно ощутил контраст тепла тела Азирафеля в сравнении с холодом каменной стены, куда вжался ангел в желании обрести опору... его дыханье стало таким же частым, как и удары сердца, а зрачки такими огромными, что глаза стали казаться почти чёрными. Терпеть больше не было сил, и Кроули смял его губы поцелуем, сразу же пуская в ход язык и не давая опомниться...

Собственное имя эхом отозвалось от низкого свода камеры и показалось Кроули настоящей райской музыкой, и ради того, чтобы слышать ее снова и снова, можно было сделать что угодно. Например, прикусить нежную мочку уха, в то время как руки уже разобрались с манерным гульфиком и подбирались к члену, а жадные до удовольствий человеческие тела льнули друг к другу, находя всё больше точек соприкосновения.

Кроули восхищённо замер, когда Азирафель вдруг приобнял его ещё и ногой, сокращая дистанцию до самой минимальной, и требовательно подставил под поцелуи шею. О таком даже не приходилось мечтать...

— Так это твоих дьявольских рук дело?

Вопрос застал Кроули врасплох, возвращая из грёз в жестокую реальность, где они всё ещё вели с ангелом нейтральную беседу, и не было даже намёка на какие-то вольности.

— Нет, это они сами, я тут ни при чём.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, освобождая Азирафеля от оков, а себя — от неуместных фантазий... будто это могло чему-то помочь! Особенно когда ангел предложил угостить обедом — теми самыми блинчиками.

Спустя некоторое время череда нескольких не связанных друг с другом чудес привела к открытию в Лондоне очень милой таверны, специализирующейся на французской кухне. И если поначалу Кроули был уверен, что это избавит его от многих трудов, то быстро пересмотрел свои взгляды. Иногда он даже был благодарен Ей за глаза, которые требовалось скрывать. Именно тёмные стёкла очков спасали его от конфузов, связанных с неуёмной фантазией, ведь стоило Азирафелю поймать хотя бы один нескромный взгляд, и он бы непременно догадался обо всём остальном, и тогда... О том, что могло произойти тогда, Кроули предпочитал не задумываться. Никогда. Думать о расставании с ангелом было слишком больно, а отказаться от фантазий — просто невозможно.

***

Появление антихриста застало Азирафеля врасплох. Привычная картина мира вдруг пошла трещинами, а выстроенный тысячелетиями жизненный уклад грозил остаться лишь призрачной дымкой воспоминаний. К слову, слишком хороших, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

Антихрист прожил на Земле уже целых пятнадцать часов, последние пять из которых Азирафель и Кроули провели, основательно накачиваясь спиртным. Они сидели друг напротив друга в задней комнатке букинистического магазинчика в Сохо, а стол между ними был заставлен бутылками, большей частью пустыми. С алкоголем у Азирафеля всегда были несколько запутанные отношения: в те времена, когда появился напиток из перебродивших фиников, любое питьё, не вызывавшее болезненные корчи, было благом. Когда же Гавриил во время одной из своих инспекций вдруг решил объявить алкоголь злом, Азирафель уже успел к нему привыкнуть. А от своих привычек он не видел смысла отказываться.

Вино создавало настроение и придавало мыслям некоторую легкость. Коньяк согревал тело и умиротворял душевные метания, которые хоть редко, но были присущи ангелам. Виски — разумеется, при умеренном употреблении, — помогало забыть сиюминутные проблемы и с надеждой смотреть в будущее. Ром, различные вермуты, пунш, грог, пиво, коктейли — всё имело своё время и свои традиции. Сегодня, к примеру, Азирафель с Кроули начали с «Шатонёф-дю-пап», но перешли к напиткам покрепче из-за сложности возникшей проблемы.

— Дело в том, что, — сказал Кроули. — Дело в том, что. Именно в том. Что.

— Я тебя понимаю, дорогой.

— Не понимаешь... дело в мозгах! Больших, как у китов.

— Это рыбы? — решил уточнить Азирафель.

Не то чтобы он не знал таких мелочей, но иногда память его подводила — вот как сейчас, когда Кроули выглядел таким... милым.

— Не-не-не-не-не, — потрясая пальцем, возразил Кроули. — Млекопитающие. Самые что ни на есть. Разница в том, что... что они...

— Спариваются на суше? — предположил Азирафель.

Взгляд Кроули на мгновение расфокусировался:

— Ангел, ты сейчас сказал слово «спариваются»?

— Да, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая энциклопедичность своих знаний.

— А ты знаешь, о каком процессе идёт речь?

— Разумеется, дорогой. Они совокупляются.

— Киты?

— Все, — Азирафель развёл руками, вспоминая подходящий случаю жест, и на ум пришло новомодное слово: — Трахаются!

Кроули несколько раз моргнул, разглядывая Азирафеля, и застонал, стоило облизнуть пересохшие губы.

— Тебе плохо, дорогой?

Пол качнулся, когда Азирафель покинул своё уютное кресло, и даже попытался встать на дыбы, но что бы он понимал в настоящей ангельской стремительности? Усаживаясь на диван, Азирафель умудрился не придавить Кроули, который вдруг начал задыхаться.

— Мне хорошо, ангел...

— Как-то не похоже.

Пульс Кроули оказался ненормально высоким, лоб покрылся испариной, стоило его коснуться губами, как делали некоторые доктора, а зрачок стал почти незаметен среди золотой радужки, мигом заполнившей весь глаз. Кроули вдруг стал шипеть, и этот звук показался Азирафелю очень приятным.

— Ты что замышляеш-ш-шь? 

— Проверяю твоё состояние... мне кажется, что тебе нездоровится.

Азирафель коснулся пальцами его сонной артерии и начал подсчитывать частоту сердечных сокращений. По всему выходило, что их больше двухсот ударов в минуту, а может, даже трёхсот.

— Нгх...

— Ш-ш... я буду твоим доктором, раз уж конец близок...

— С-с-сачем?

— Соглашение, помнишь? У нас должен быть... должен... паритет. Вот! Тебе надо лечь.

В таком состоянии Кроули плохо понимал слова, а потому Азирафель решил действовать. Первым делом он опрокинул демона на диван и, расстегнув его жилет, попытался разобраться с рубашкой, у которой не оказалось пуговиц.

— Паритет? 

— Именно!

Мягкая рубашка самым чудесным образом тянулась, и через пару мгновений Азирафель, приложив ухо к горячему животу, попытался что-то услышать. Что-то же доктора там слушают? Живот слегка подрагивал, хотя Кроули и перестал дышать, и чтобы его немного подбодрить, Азирафель провёл рукой по груди, поросшей мягкими волосками, снова вызвав непонятный стон.

— Дорогой, тебе плохо?

Но Кроули лишь сильнее зажмурился:

— Мне хорош-ш-шо...

Несмотря на утверждение, он снова застонал, стоило задеть пальцами сосок. На ум пришло слово «прелюдия», довольно популярное у смертных и совершенно лишённое смысла у эфирных сущностей. Ну, или оккультных, разница, в общем-то, была небольшой. Азирафель повторил опыт, получив тот же результат.

Наверное, в ограничении употребления алкоголя и был какой-то смысл, но вспомнить его не представлялось возможным, потому что в этот момент Азирафель вдруг задумался о свойствах их земных тел, которые, по идее, жили по законам смертных, а значит, на них влияли не только питьё и пища.

— Вон оно что! — чтобы убедиться в правильности своей догадки, Азирафель решил проверить, как много усилий приложил Кроули в стремлении походить на людей. — Ого!

Догадка оказалась верна — усилий Кроули приложил немало, что, наверное, должно было стать источником какой-то проблемы, но, очевидно, не стало. Не считать же проблемой исследовательский интерес? 

— Ангел... — выдохнул Кроули. — Ты?.. 

— Дело в том, что. Именно в том. Что, — подтвердил Азирафель, поглаживая свидетельство ответного интереса.

— Ты понимаешь? — кажется, Кроули пытался сосредоточиться.

Азирафель всегда был уверен, что эта часть человеческой жизни его благополучно минует хотя бы потому, что играть в эти игры со смертными ему никогда не было интересно. Но с Кроули, как обычно, никакие законы не работали. Он был вне этих законов, как и сам Азирафель, и всё было предельно просто — стоило только протянуть руку.

— Ангел...

Кроули тяжело дышал, цепляясь за дивандэк, но даже не пытался пресечь попытки Азирафеля попробовать себя на вкус. На животе кожа у него оказалась слегка солоноватой, а вот ключицы...

— Ангел, — жалобно простонал Кроули. — Я сейчас... сейчас...

— Что, дорогой? — Азирафель коснулся кончиком языка его подбородка.

— Развоплощус-с-сь...

Угроза была слишком реальной, чтобы ею пренебрегать.

— Мне надо протрезветь, — признал Азирафель.

Алкоголь возвращался в бутылки, смешиваясь с выпитым Кроули, и отчего-то этот процесс показался Азирафелю даже интимнее, чем недавнее исследование. Возможно потому, что «Шатонёф-дю-пап» всё ещё оставался в крови. Ведь не было никакой иной причины, чтобы Азирафель снова потянулся к Кроули. Но на этот раз тот перехватил его руку, прохрипев:

— Ангел... 

— Нет? Мне показалось... — Азирафель вдруг подумал, что Кроули может и не разделять его интереса, а просто терпеть, не желая огорчить. — Прости, дорогой.

Он попытался отстраниться, но Кроули продолжал удерживать его руку:

— Пожалуйста, ангел...

— Ты не возражаешь?

— Я просто... дело в том... ты понимаешь...

Понять, о чём так сильно беспокоился Кроули, было несложно:

— Да... именно с тобой.

Чем дольше они смотрели друг другу в глаза, тем отчётливее Азирафель понимал, что надвигающийся Армагеддон — лишь только повод поторопиться, а настоящая причина происходящего кроется в другом. Именно из-за неё замирало сердце в Бастилии. Именно она сначала не позволила и думать о святой воде — чтобы потом выполнить эту чудовищную просьбу. Именно по этой причине, когда падала бомба, все мысли Азирафеля были лишь о Кроули... как и раньше... как и сейчас...

— В этом теле... тебе должно понравиться, дорогой.

***

Кроули умел ждать. А ещё, как настоящий посланец тёмных сил, он мог ловко затаиться, чтобы усыпить чью угодно бдительность. Только вот все его уловки никогда не работали в компании одного ангела. Наверное, потому, что Кроули оказался не самым идейным демоном и любой службе предпочитал приятное общение. Пикантную остринку этому общению придавали фантазии, которые Кроули хоть и с трудом, но научился держать в узде, однако то, что происходило сейчас, оставило далеко позади самые смелые фантазии.

Азирафель что-то говорил об особенностях земного тела и о том, что только личный опыт может быть источником знаний в некоторых аспектах, но Кроули не понимал и сотой доли всех этих, несомненно, гениальных умозаключений.

— Ты согласен, дорогой?

— Да-а...

О чём спрашивал ангел, Кроули так и не понял, но был согласен на всё, лишь бы тот не останавливался. К счастью, этого не произошло. Никто прежде не прикасался к телу Кроули с такой нежностью, и от нового опыта путались мысли, а реальность начинала ускользать и казаться лишь тенью фантазий.

— Сильнее... пожалуйста... 

Кроули стиснул руку Азирафеля, оставляя синяки, но отчего-то это не стало поводом для беспокойства. Очевидно, потому что вдруг стало возможным всё. Можно было бесстыдно подставляться под ласки, выпрашивая ещё, ловить губами пальцы Азирафеля, провоцируя его на большее, и трепетать от восторга, глядя в потемневшие от страсти глаза ангела.

— Не возражаешь, дорогой? — ответа Азирафель не ждал, избавляя Кроули от одежды не иначе как чудом. — Тебе нравится?

— Да-а-а...

— Скажи это ещё раз...

— Да-а-а-а-а-а...

Что бы Азирафель ни делал, он ко всему относился вдумчиво и основательно, и сейчас Кроули был благодарен за это чему угодно: Небесам, аду, Земле, проискам Люцифера и Непостижимому плану. Казалось, ангела вёл тысячелетний опыт, и если бы не легкая нерешительность — к слову, весьма очаровательная! — то в этом можно было бы даже не сомневаться, но... 

— А так?

— Да, ангел... да-а... а-а-а-а-а...

Мир разлетелся на миллиард осколков, стоило Кроули лишь ощутить тёплое дыханье на члене. Вновь в кромешной темноте зажигались звёзды, собираясь в созвездия и закручиваясь в туманности. Время остановилось, и сказать, сколько тысячелетий сжалось в крохотный миг, не сумел бы никто. Даже Кроули. Особенно Кроули.

— Ты в порядке, дорогой?

Вселенная неохотно собиралась в почти привычную картину. Почти, если не считать следов несдержанного удовольствия Кроули на встревоженном лице Азирафеля.

— Да-а... 

Кроули осторожно коснулся щеки ангела, всё ещё не веря в реальность происходящего, и едва не развоплотился, когда Азирафель облизал его пальцы, словно пробуя изысканный десерт:

— М-м-м... пожалуй, это самый необычный вкус, что мне довелось попробовать.

— Нгх...

— Ты готов продолжить, дорогой?

— Да!

***

Теперь уже у Азирафеля не осталось сомнений в готовности Кроули двигаться дальше, как и возможности отрицать собственное желание пройти этот путь до конца. Вероятно, они ступили на этот путь, заключая Соглашение, хотя сейчас Азирафелю уже казалось, что начало всему было положено в саду Эдема во время непринуждённой беседы о яблоках. Впрочем, какая разница? 

Чувства Азирафеля обострились — он уже попробовал Кроули на вкус, едва не сгорел от восторга, ощущая биение его сердца под своими ладонями, и задыхался вместе с ним, разделяя стоны. Только всего этого было мало. Дьявольски мало.

— Сильнее, ангел...

— Можно, я?..

— Да-а-а!..

Кто-то из смертных сравнил это действо с актом творения, и Азирафель был готов этому поверить, потому что и представить не мог подобной близости. Что уж говорить об удовольствии, разделённом на двоих?! Кроули так яростно подавался навстречу, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и в какой-то момент Азирафель вдруг отчётливо понял, что тот не надеется на повторение и пытается взять всё, что только возможно. Сердце сжалось от нежности и ещё от чего-то, название чему было сложно подобрать. Глупый старый змей! Разве можно было теперь делать вид, будто ничего этого не было? Будто Азирафель не знает, как выглядит абсолютно счастливый демон? Будто он не сцеловывал своё имя с припухших губ? Пусть ангелам и не положено иметь свободной воли, невозможно прожить столько времени среди людей и не научиться у них кое-чему.

Кроули уткнулся лбом в плечо Азирафеля и затих. Казалось, он никак не может поверить в произошедшее и боится открывать глаза, чтобы не спугнуть морок. Азирафель принялся целовать его сомкнутые веки, чувствуя, как возвращается способность мыслить здраво, а вместе с ней встают на места недостающие кусочки мозаики. Он всегда знал, что рано или поздно ему придется своими глазами увидеть конец света — поскольку был бессмертен, то других вариантов не предусматривалось. 

— Так ты считаешь, что сам по себе ребенок не порочен? — прошептал Азирафель между поцелуями.

— Потенциально порочен. И так же потенциально склонен к добру. Огромный потенциал, которому можно придать любую форму, — Кроули медленно открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул. — С чего это мы принялись рассуждать о добре и зле? Это всего лишь названия команд. Мы-то с тобой понимаем.

— Что ж, думаю, нам стоит попробовать заняться его воспитанием, — Азирафель поцеловал Кроули и с удовольствием откинулся на диван, ставший гораздо шире благодаря неизвестно чьему чуду.

— Ещё одно Соглашение? — Кроули порочно улыбнулся и улёгся на его плечо, словно невзначай оказываясь в объятьях Азирафеля.

— Зачем плодить сущности? Мы будем делать всё то же самое, что и раньше.

— Правда? 

Заметив, как по лицу Кроули скользнула тень разочарования, Азирафель прижал его к себе и, целуя в висок, прошептал:

— С некоторыми приятными дополнениями. Ребёнку это никак не повредит.

— По большому счету, ребенку это будет только на пользу, — уверил Кроули. 

— Наше взаимодействие? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Мы станем кем-то вроде крестных отцов, — Кроули потёрся щекой о плечо Азирафеля и прикусил губу, скрывая довольную улыбку. 

Подобное не приходило Азирафелю в голову, но сейчас эта мысль показалась ему более чем здравой — что может быть проще? Влияние Сверху компенсирует влияние Снизу, и у Армагеддона не останется шансов на воплощение. И всё снова вернётся в привычную колею: десерты в «Ритце», устрицы в «Баррафина», суши в «Араки» и, конечно же, «Шатонёф-дю-пап» в задней комнате книжного магазина, немыслимое без компании Кроули. А конец света можно отложить ещё на шесть тысячелетий, или даже на десять... а потом и вовсе отменить. Всё-таки Земля была слишком хороша, чтобы так разбрасываться её судьбой.

— Крестные отцы, будь я проклят! — Азирафель прикусил язык, сообразив, что только что сказал.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — отозвался Кроули. — Вопрос привычки.

Что ж, наверное, он был прав — во всяком случае, Азирафель не собирался отказываться ни от одной из привычных вещей: ни от блинчиков, ни от Альберт-холла с его концертами, ни от летних оперных фестивалей в Глайндборне. Но самое главное, он и помыслить не мог, чтобы отказаться от Кроули. К нему он привык сильнее всего.


End file.
